Wolfclan girl
by ittleraincloud
Summary: Sakura is your average teen right? WRONG! Her life is normal until she figures out her origin and her fate. What wil happen in her twisted life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/n; enjoy

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

"Are you most certain that we can take her," a Leaf nin asked.

The nin were in the forest with the full moon shining down on them, "yes we are certain that you can take her."

"She is alone in this world and will be of no use to us at this age without her family, for she will not survive here."

"Understood, we will take her and return her when the time is right." With that the Leaf nin disappeared back to their village.

(End flashback)

"Tsunade-sama the patrol has returned with news," an ANBU reported.

"Send them here immediately; we have a matter to discuss." Tsunade told the ANBU

"Hai," The ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In a few minutes the Leaf nin that were in the forest were assembled in her office.

"Tsunade-sama we have news from the Wolf-clan," an ANBU reported.

"Well what is it," Tsunade was losing her patience.

"Its more of a whom, Tsunade," the ANBU replied nevously.

"WHAT?" Tsunade's voice could be heard throughout the whole village.

"You see Wolf-clan has brought forth a deal, that if we want their alliance with us to be fully fulfilled that we accept this child as our own," The ANBU stated.

Tsunade was shocked. 'All for taking in this child we will gain an alliance with them,' Tsunade was thinking this over while the ANBU brought forth a wolf fur blanket.

"This is the child they speak of," the squadron handed the bundle to Tsunade. She held the bundle and thought to herself. She then turned to the squadron.

"ANBU I have one more mission for you, I want you to send a message to the chief of Wolf-clan that I would like to speak with him.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." And with that they where gone.

"Now what to do with you," Tsunade mumbled as she undid the blankets to reveal a baby girl.

The baby was just a newborn. She had soft, fair skin and had pink hair adorned with pieces of leathered wolf fur clips. On her neck she wore a necklace with a wolf's tooth on it and she wore a traditional Wolf-clan outfit.

The baby was silently asleep when Tsunade undid the blankets.

Tsunade looked at the girl she now held and suddenly she whispered the word sakura.

"Sakura…sakura…"Tsunade said that for a while, repeating the word over and over.

'That's it…her name will be Sakura; after the pink of the cherry blossoms and her hair.'

"Sakura you like that name don't you," Tsunade whispered to Sakura, "yes that is your name now…Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/n: enjoy

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Kinda a time skip here. Sakura was raised by Tsunade and lives on her own now. She's dressed in a brown off shoulder shirt with a skirt that goes to her ankles w/ slashes on the sides. She still has her necklace and the hair clips. Her shoes are brown fur lined boots. She receives these clothes from Wolf-clan as her b-day gift. Thought she doesn't know that yet, she thinks its Tsunade her 'mother's' gift to her.)

"Sakura," Iruka called. Sakura stood up from the ground she sat on and made her way up to Iruka. (Btw: Sakura isn't all that talkative and her classmates would be rookie 9)

She was a student now at the ninja academy and today was the day they graduated into genin or stayed a student.

"Sakura, I want you, for your exam to throw this kunai at that target." Iruka stated as he wrote on his clipboard.

The target was a good 8-9 feet away too. Sakura took the kunai and threw it almost automatically. It landed as a perfect bull's-eye.

Iruka gazed at her astonished that such a feat be possible by such a young child. However she was raised by the one and only Tsunade what would he expect?

"Alright now Sakura show me your chakra control." Iruka was still scribbling on the clipboard.

Sakura opened her palms and a blue light emitted off of them.

"Good job, Sakura you can sit back down now.

Next up is… (Flipping of papers) Naruto.

This continued until everyone was tested then the headed back inside to the classroom. (They where outside for this)

"Ok when I call your name come up to receive your hitai-ate." Iruka was standing at the head of the classroom with a table lined with leaf village hitai-ates.

"Alright first is…Hinata Hyyuga (sp)." This went on for a while until everyone in the class was called up.

"Ok class you will meet with your sensei tomorrow and who your teammates are. Have a nice day, class dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/n: enjoy ppl

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sakura awoke with a start and sat upright in her bed. It was around 6 in the morning. Well she was supposed to meet her sensei and team today at 7 so she got up and retreated into the bathroom.

Sakura then took a shower and brushed her teeth along with her hair. Sakura then proceeded back into her room to change.

She peered into her closet and chose a navy copy of what she wore the other day and put in matching clips.

'Hmm…' Sakura thought to herself "Oh…my hitai-ate." Sakura stepped over to her bed side table and grabbed it.

Sakura stared at the hitai-ate for a few seconds. She finally stopped and tied it around her waist.

'It's only 6:20,' Sakura thought to herself, 'Oh well better early then never."

'Ok wow it looks cold I'm going to grab my cloak,' Sakura thought as she peered out her window. She went back into her closet and brought out a cloak. (The cloak is the same color as her outfit and fur lined at the top and bottom with a pin resembling a wolf in the corner to hold it in place)

Sakura approached her front door and pulled on her boots. She grabbed her weapons bag and thigh band from her couch and proceeded to put them on.

'Ok I'm ready and it is 6:30…perfect,' Sakura thought as she walked out the door.

She locked the door and jumped down to the first floor. Sakura then began the run to the academy.

Sakura arrived at the academy classroom in time and found only Sasuke there. On the wall there was a list of the teams.

She read down the list and found herself. She looked horizontal and found her teacher was Kakashi Sensei, with her teammates Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura shrugged it off and sat in an empty seat. She put her head down and just stayed there.

**SAKURA POV**

'Ugh well here I am on time and where is the sensei'

'Wait…that noise' I perked up my ears up and heard someone walking to the classroom. Obviously the person wasn't a very good sneak but was trying.

The door burst open and I threw a kunai with deadly accuracy at the person. I was still not looking up.

"AHH WTF!!!!!!" The person yelled. "WHO THREW THAT!!!!!!" again yelled the person

'Wait it's a guy…oh no its Naruto' I could care less normally but he is the most annoying person on the face of the earth. He won't stop yelling until he figured out who.

'Oh well, mine as well help the idiot out,' Sakura thought as she stood.

I got up and proceeded to where Naruto stood and pulled the kunai out of the wall. I then put the weapon in my weapons pouch and sat down.

"So it was you Sasuke," Naruto said…erm screamed.

'See what I thought was true, he saw ME pick up the weapon and I put it in MY weapons pouch. My god is there no one stupider than Naruto,' I thought.

"No it was me Naruto," I said monotonously as he was about to 'try' rip Sasuke to shreds.

Naruto turned around with a fury and then he saw who it was. "Oh…it was you and not…oh…uhm…hehe," Naruto said with a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

It was clearly noticeable that he was love-struck, but I sat back down and proceeded at staring out the window as if nothing had happened.

**NORMAL POV**

"Hi Sakura-chan how's it going," Naruto tried to make small talk with Sakura.

"…"

"Sak-," just then the door revealed a silver haired Jounin with an orange book.

"Hello team 7, I'd think you had a pleasant morning," the silver haired Jounin said smiling behind his mask.

Sakura decided she didn't like this teacher right now. 'Note to self,' she thought, 'always be a bit late'

Just then Naruto burst out with a fury. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE WOULD HAVE A GOOD MORNING?!" "WHERE WERE YOU ANYWAY?!"

"I had to help this poor little kitten out of this huge tree and…" the silver haired man trailed on and on.

'Oh…,' was all Naruto could say. Sakura and Sasuke just shook their heads at their teammate.

"Ok, well come along now, I trust that we all have wasted enough time," the silver haired Jounin commented on the way out the door.

Team 7 was on the rooftop of a building…

"Ok team today we will introduce ourselves and I'll start," the Jounin said.

"I am Kakashi, your new sensei, my interests are none of your business, my likes are not important, and my goal is also none of your business." Kakashi-sensei stated rather plainly.

'Wow I'm starting to get to know him better every minute,' Sakura thought with sarcasm tinting her thoughts.

"Now you," Kakashi said breaking Sakura's thoughts.

"OK WELL I AM NARUTO, MY INTRESTS ARE RAMAN, MY LIKES ARE RAMAN & a certain someone," Naruto looked around the place, "MY DISLIKES ARE A CERTAIN SOMEONE AND MY GOAL IS TO BE HOKAGE!!!!!!"

Naruto nailed that pretty hard. Heck everyone probably went deaf then and there.

"… I am Sasuke my interests include training, my likes are not many, my dislikes: are too many to name, and my goal is to get stronger to gain power.

It was now Sakura's turn.

"I am Sakura…my interests are training when I can, my likes are not even close to one, my dislikes are too numerous to name, and my goal is to find where I am from," Sakura stated plainly as if discussing the weather.

"Alright I think that was enough for today…meet at the red bridge tomorrow at 6 AM sharp and by the way don't eat anything." With that Kakashi left them in a 'poof'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/n: sorry 'bout the wait ppl enjoys

"talking"

'thoughts'

Sakura started the walk home from the academy. Naruto was trying yet again to talk to her.

"So Sakura…uh…what's up?"

-Blank stare-

"Hi?"

-Blanker stare-

"Whatca doing later?"

-Not even staring anymore-

Sakura decided she didn't have to take this and she enhanced her speed with her chakra and ran home, leaving a dazed Naruto and an uncaring (of course) Sasuke behind in her dust.

************************************************************************

SAKURA POV

I made it home without anymore disturbances. I walked through the door and locked it. Then, plopped down on the couch in my apartment a few minutes later.

I reviewed the meeting with my sensei. He had told me not to eat tomorrow. 'Well it's not like I eat breakfast anyway,' I told myself.

I stayed on the couch like that for a few moments then decided to go train.

When I arrived at the training grounds I always used I started my weapons training.

I threw kunai and caught them in midair. I practiced throwing shrunken and senbon at an unmoving target…poor target it never stood a chance… (Moment of silence for the target)

I trained until my knuckles were red and I was sweating hard. The sun had even set. So I trudged home in the darkness. And when I finally managed to stumble back home I collapsed onto my bed. I didn't awake till my alarm clock woke me up next morning.

_Riiinnnnggggg Rinnnngggg _

I awoke sore beyond measures. I quickly healed the soreness that I could manage and stumbled into the bathroom to clean the blood that was splattered across my knuckles.

"Ugh, Sakura," I thought as she looked over in the mirror at her reflection, "you need to shower."

And that's exactly what I did. I took a nice shower and changed into a red copy of the outfits before.

"Ok," I breathed as I glanced at the clock, "it's only 5:40." I restocked my weapons and gathered all my gear…well not ALL of it…but just the necessary ones, heh.

"Ah," I breathed as I stepped outside into the crisp morning air. The wind that was blowing scattered my pink hair across my face and made my red cloak storm around me.

'It feels good outside today,' I thought as I jumped down to the first floor.

I presumed walking to the red bridge and when I was only a few feet from my home a voice came to me.

_Sakura, you have grown to be lovelier than I have ever imagined. _

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned this way and that, but there was no one there. Not one person. 'Ninja,' I thought, 'it has to be a ninja.'

"Show yourself, ninja," I said quietly.

_I will show myself to you when the time is right, I just could not resist taking the risk of talking to you. Farwell, for next time I come to you, it will be in person. _

I stood there. Confused. Then the realization struck me. I have to get to the bridge! I enhanced my step with chakra and speeded there in under 2 minutes.

When I arrived, both Saskue and Naruto were there. Kakashi Sensei was just getting there too.

"Today, your exercise will be to get these two bells from me," he stated plainly.

Everyone gave him the are-you-serious face.

************************************************************************

NORMAL POV

Days passed and years did too. In that time Sakura grew to incredible lengths. At 14 she was almost the best medic in all of Leaf. Her strength was something to be feared as well as her temper. For it was as explosive as her caretaker's.

Sakura was walking home from training as usual, but today was different. Today was her 14th birthday. She turned left on the dark street where she walked. Then right. She was almost home.

_Sakura, darling, the time has come. _

Sakura froze. That voice. From 2 years ago.

"Show yourself," Sakura said softly.

"_Gladly,"_ the voice said.


End file.
